closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Latina Televisión (Peru)
You can see all of these logos here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CicrqFjStj0 In 1982, Compañía Latinoamericana de Radiodifusión (Latin American Broadcasting Company) was founded by Bernardo Batievsky, a publicist and filmmaker, with Baruch Ivcher (Israeli-born owner of mattress maker Paraiso) and brothers Samuel and Mendel Winter (owners of Winter's chocolate factory) as his financial backers. On January 23, 1983, their new station, named Frecuencia 2 (Frequency 2), took to the air; the inaugural broadcast was headlined by then-president Fernando Belaúnde Terry. The original station building was located in Miraflores Ward, Lima. With the changing programming, national reach and elevated status, Frecuencia 2 changed names to Frecuencia Latina on October 31, 1993. At this time, Baruch Ivcher, new minor owner of the network, signed a contract with director Luis Llosa and his Iguana Producciones, a production company that helped lead to a wave of new and nationally produced dramas and fiction programs, headed by new stars that would go on to make their mark in many other programs. On the night of November 28, 2014, during the program La Voz Peru, the logo and the slogan of the channel changed, going from Frecuencia Latina to call simply "Latina" and its slogan changed from "Think Big" to "always more" respectively. The new logo was a big departure from the logo first used in 2010, it now featured a big letter L on a blue square background. Frecuencia 2 Televisión 1st Logo (Early 1980's) Logo: On a black background, we see a couple of lines (red, blue, white) drawing all around the screen to form a circled square that glows on it's short screentime. Suddenly, an explosion bursts out of the circled square and stands still for a couple of seconds until it forms an abstract 2 (consisting of red-white lines and shadows) zooming in to us. Then an orange neon-like drawn circle (which is hard to see) appears over the abstract 2. Variant: On closedowns, the 2 was on 2D, the logo concept was pink, and the circle along with the 2 were situated on a psychedelic space background. FX/SFX: The lines drawing, the explosion, the logo appearing. None for the closedown version. Cheesy Factor: Top-notch CGI for the time, but nothing bad. There's only problem though, the explosion was not nearly to the point of getting necessary at all. The closedown variant has poor quality, which makes this logo more ominous. Music/Sounds: An descending synth and a trumpets, followed by click-like drums to follow a big band tune with synths (on a lovely pitch) with some conjoint of men singing the company's name, following an excellent finale and another descending synth. The song "Breezing" by Joe Benson plays, along with an announcer during closedowns. Availability: Extinct. Seen only as a station ID, but it's unknown outside Peru. The closedown has long since extinction, check your VHS tapes! Scare Factor: Low to high for the original variant, depends on how you feel of the bombastic music, darkness and very strange subject matter with the top-notch animation. This could induce many nonsense and confusion, but still adds to the creepiness of the logo. Medium to high for the closedown version, someone who's watching especially at night could easily run in fear. The fact that it follows it without warning worsens the logo. It may be minimal for those who used to it, as it's going to be most memorable of all Peruvian fans/or grew up with this channel. 2nd Logo (Late 1980's) Logo: On a black background with two cyan-blue plate-like things (possibly a sea with road or whatever you call it) The letters "OAY4Y" on a techno-like font on yellow appear zooming in at us and then zooming out and rotating to the bottom side of the screen. In conjoint with it, we see parts of the 2 from before, on orange and white, zooming in and rotating at the same time from many parts of the background, and an orange circle zooms in. The circle then rotates with the text, and the text then dissapears. The circle then reappears, leaving it's final result. FX/SFX: Everything zooming in, rotating, flipping and forming the result. Cheesy Factor: Firstly, the effort of the logo seems very cheap. Secondly, the text zooming in looks more than a "OAYVAY" rather than a OAY4Y. Last but not least, Can't they come up with something original instead of the Lorimar-Telepictures logo? This counts as an act of theft, although the animation is "good", but not that bad. Music/Sounds: Same as the Lorimar-Telepictures first logo, only that they boosted up it's volume. Availability: Same as the first logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium, beacuse of the darkness and subject matter this logo has (such as the overall flippingness of the logo, in average speaking) But you must chuckle or even laugh that they thieved the music from another famous logo. Frecuencia 2 Satélite (Early 1990's) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The satelite, the earth rotating, the laser beam, the country transferred into a number (and rotating), the appearance (either sudden or normal) and shining of the texts. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: A robotic synth strumming, followed by a lazer sound and people singing the company's name along with a big band tune, remniscent of the first logo. An announcer then says "Transmitiendo a nivel nacional" after. Availability: Extremely rare. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music and the announcer may be very unstable for many people, especially when compared to it's next incarnation... Frecuencia Latina 1st Logo (Early 1990's-1997) Logo: TBA Variants: * A short version also exists. * Before films (Funcion Estelar, in a loose definition of the word), most of the animation has been cutted with various footages of films, then the logo blinks and the text appears as usual. FX/SFX: The cutting of the circle with somewhat called lines, the appearance of the "2" and sudden same thing of the 2 curved lines, the blinking of the eye, the appearance of the texts and all the logo shining. Technically everything as usual, though we've already described it. Cheesy Factor: The animation seems very poor, even for the time and place. They stole the CBS eye from just remodeling it a bit, and the text "Latina" seems too tacky. Also, the 2 is barely seen (mainly due to the quality of the logo) And then to finish it, for the music on the variant, just wow. Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant. * For the original version, it has a happy-sounding reporter/spy-like theme with many synths and sounds of a cymbal, along with an male announcer saying the company's name, and then a female saying something in spanish: "La imagen viva de un país vivo", which sets into a poorly-made finale. * An different announcer, which is only one, says the aforementioned sequence, either man (normal sequence), or woman (only before films) * For the variant, we hear a happy-sounding bombastic combination of synth and orchestral music with whooshes, and a numerous amount of people saying the company's name with the last note being held by the singers, until a woman says: "Somos la imagen de nuestro Perú", following an excellent finale with a loud-like low-pitched crash, unlike the original version. Music/Sounds Trivia: The variant's music is based on a television channel promo, and it's extended version can be heard there. Availability: Ultra rare. It has only seen as a station ID. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * Low (bordering on medium) to high for the original version. * Medium for the different announcer version. * Medium to high for the variant. However, it's lower for those who used to it. 2nd Logo (1997-Early 2000's) Logo: TBA Variant: Once the logo is about to form, the text "Pásala bien!" on a black cursive-imprent script draws slowly. FX/SFX: The changing of the background, multiple copies of the eye from before appearing, the appearing of the texts. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks like the Rede Bandeirantes logo from now, and also, slightly like the CBS logo, but unlike other logos of it's kind, it has frecuent animation. For the late 1990's music, just even more wow than the first logo. Music/Sounds: * A very rythmical triumphant action-like fanfare with very loud whooshes in timing with the fanfare, with some amount of men saying the company's name at the end, following a loud zap and give-up-like ending was used on the late 90's. * A short but prototyped version of the late 90's music also exists in one variant. * A mixture of big band and rock music plays until they say the company's name, along with loud whooshes. When the loudest whoosh is heard, they sing "Va para arriba!" at the end, following a bombastic big-band sudden note finale. This was used on the 2000's. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 3rd Logo (2000-2004) Logo:We see the eye from before spinning in and at the same time zooming out to the leftest side of a purple background with letters directing either up and down. Then, the text "VA PARA ARRIBA" appears over the eye, on a diagonal cartoonish font, and flashes. The eye stops spinning and we cut to black. FX/SFX: The eye spinning and zooming out, the text appearing along with the background moving. Cheesy Factor: A footage of a bad quality recorder had this logo break it's cheesiness off the scale. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd standard variant from before, only replaced with moderate music and very rythmical men singing. Availability: Scarce. Check your VHS tapes to see what commercial breaks had this logo. Scare Factor: Medium, if you aren't expecting the second logo to come up, but it's mostly harmless for those who used to it. However, the scare factor rises again with the next logo... 4th Logo (20??-????) Nicknames: "CBS Eye Ripoff of Gory" "Judgemental Eye" "Peru is Watching You" "Frecuencia Latina's Dark Side" "Timpson Films' Less Gory Sister", TBA. Logo: We see a blurry but at the same time gory scene (consisting of red, black and white paint(?))for over a fraction of a second, with the eye from before's shadow superimposing it. Then, all of the sudden, an bright white explosion appears out of nowhere. It then reveals it's brightness, with the result being the eye from before, but now it's dark beige-ish with buttons almost everywhere, and also it's shadow and some other things, with the gory scene still being in. Once we see the eye, we see a thunder over said thing and letters. It stays still until we cut to black. FX/SFX: Everything on this logo, all made with rushed CGI. Cheesy Factor: Well, the logo's nature was only unsuccessful at best due to this company being a channel for all audiences. You can think that the thing they are doing is gore, or it's just a blurry sky. The concept is just bad, but not that good whatsoever. But at least it isn't as gory as the Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears nor the Timpson Films logo, and it saves it's coolness. Music/Sounds: Thunders, lightning sounds, radioactive noises, explosions(?), all of these which fit the matter of the logo. Availability: Rare, bordering on extinct. This has only seen for a short time, so we don't know if it aired somewhere. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare, because of the weird nature of the logo and the sudden eye appearing out of nowhere. It's worse due to the fact that it aimed programs for all audiences, as well as raising the scare factor. The red scheme of the logo and the sounds (which make no sense at all) do not help in any way. Medium for those who used to it, you may consider this logo to be frightening anyways. 5th logo (Early 2000's?) Nicknames: "2000: An Frecuencia Latina Odyssey" "The Asteroid of Not-So-Much Doom", TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Impressive CGI animation around here. Cheesy Factor: The CGI, however, is too outdated for today's standards. Music/Sounds: An soft orchestral ditty which makes it more powerful as the logo creates by the rocks, and explosion sounds. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 6th logo (2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Very easy animation, anyone can make this easily on Flash or Microsoft Word. They should, in other part, low the volume a bit on this. Music/Sounds: An descending electric whoosh as the ball falls, and then low techno ditty which transfers into a soft one. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Medium because of the volume.Category:Peru Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Nightmare Logos